


misunderstandings=communication=realisation.

by Cil121



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cil121/pseuds/Cil121
Summary: Izzy drags Alec out to a Club. The day after Alec's roommate and friend, Magnus Bane, seems kind of sad that he had fun. Alec isn't quite sure why.(sorry. I suck at summaries)





	misunderstandings=communication=realisation.

Alec had heard it a lot, especially from Izzy and Jace. Somehow they got it into their heads that he and Magnus were like an old married couple, which they are not, definitely not. They are just friends, friends who share an apartment together, nothing more. If they occasionally watch movies and cuddle together on the couch, no one has to know. And the fact that Alec hasn’t dated anyone since they moved in together has nothing to do with Alec being in love with Magnus. Nope. And he is pretty sure Magnus hasn’t dated anyone in just as long, but he probably just needs a break from it all, nothing more. It’s not like Magnus likes Alec. Is it? No, he couldn’t be. And besides Alec doesn’t like Magnus not like that at least. He just wishes he could think that, without a little voice in the back of his head screaming “LIAR!”

 

That was probably why Izzy had convinced him to go have a “fun” night out with her and her boyfriend Simon. Normally Alec wouldn’t have agreed, he would much rather stay at home and read a book or perhaps watch a movie with Magnus. But Izzy had practically been begging him. In the end he had a hard time saying no to her, besides there was the fact that she had threatened to tell Magnus about a really embarrassing episode which had occurred a few years prior. That had been real persuading too.

So here he was trying to get into a night club with Izzy and Simon. They weren’t even inside the club, but already there was too much noise for Alec’s liking. This night couldn’t end soon enough. He could feel the bass from the music in his chest.

 

At last they were let into the club. They went from the cold wet weather outside to the warmth of the club. The club was filled up. People were either dancing or drinking and talking with their friends. That was another thing, there were too much noise. You couldn’t even hear yourself think.

“Let’s see if we can find a table!” Izzy yelled into his ear. She started walking and Alec just followed, trying not to let her out of his sight. If he looked away for just a second he knew she would be gone. And he would have no chance of finding her again; the crowd of people would make sure of that. At last they found a table, where they could sit down. Somehow Izzy got the attention of one of the staff members and ordered drinks for them.

In the end Alec had a really good time, but he wasn’t going to let Izzy know that. God knows she would just drag him to a lot more of these things.

* * *

Alec woke up with a bit of a head ache. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was around 12 AM. He dragged his tired limps out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen in hope of finding some aspirins. Sitting in the living room was Magnus. Already up and working, even on a Saturday. A squeak from the floor boards alarmed Magnus of Alec’s arrival. Magnus looked up to greet Alec “good morning sunshine. Got a little too much to drink last night?” he asked with amusement in his voice. “What gave it away?” Alec asked sarcastically while squinting his eyes, because of the sunlight blinding him. Magnus just laughed fondly at that. Alec went into the kitchen and found the aspirins he was searching for and a glass of water. When he came back out Magnus was cleaning up his work sheets. He looked up when Alec re-entered “So did you have fun last night?” he asked curiously. “Yeah I actually had, but don’t tell Izzy that. She would just get all high and mighty” Magnus’ smile seemed to falter a bit at that, which confused Alec, but he didn’t mention it. “Actually I’m pretty sure that I promised we could do it again next weekend.” Alec said. Already regretting that he had said yes when Izzy had asked. “Well, that’s great. I hope it works out.” Magnus said with a smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes. Alec had no idea why a night wouldn’t “work out”, of course it wasn’t Alec’s favourite thing to do, but he was with his sister so it wouldn’t be all bad.

* * *

It was Thursday and Alec had promised Izzy to go out with her this Friday. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. It was kind of fun last time, but you could get too much of going to clubs and staying up all night, well Alec could at least. Izzy could probably do it every night, if she had the opportunity. Ever since Saturday Magnus had acted odd. He wouldn’t look Alec in the eyes and they had barely talked. Magnus had pretty much locked himself in his room when he wasn’t working. Alec didn’t know what he had done for Magnus to ignore him, but if Magnus didn’t start talking to him, Alec was going to bring it up.

As Alec was sitting and trying to work on some contract for a client Magnus walked out of his room. Alec looked up as soon as the door opened. He had barely seen Magnus in two days and Alec missed him. Magnus send a smile Alec’s way, grabbed some fashion magazine and sat down on the couch, so far away from Alec as possible. Alec hated the distance more than he should.

Alec just jumped right into it, “Magnus are you okay? You been kind of distant lately…” Magnus looked up at that. Alec could see in Magnus’s eyes that he wasn’t okay. Magnus let out a sigh “I just have a lot of my mind, that’s all.” Magnus tried to give Alec a reassuring smile, but Alec could see right through it. It bothered him that Magnus didn’t trust him with his problems. “You know you can tell me anything, Mags.” Alec moved closer to Magnus and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Magnus looked at Alec’s hand and then he looked up into Alec’s eyes. Alec could see the hurt in his eyes, but he didn’t know how to make it go away. Suddenly Magnus blurted out “I’m in love with you Alec and I hate the idea of you dating someone else…” Alec was shocked to say the least. He hadn’t counted on a love confession, not that he minded. Then he realised what Magnus had said, “Wait. What have me dating anything to do with it? I haven’t dated anyone in months…” Now it was Magnus’ turn to look confused. “But Izzy said that she had set you up with some hot guy from work. That’s what you were doing last Friday, and are going to do again this Friday.” Alec’s mouth was hanging open at that “What?! No I wasn’t. I was out with Izzy and Simon at some club, and I said yes to go again tomorrow, after I’ve had way too much alcohol.”

“But why would Izzy say that you were going on a date then?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Oh, who cares? You are in love with me and I’m in love with you isn’t that more important?” Alec asked, practically over the moon with joy, after Magnus’ confession.

“You are in love with me too?”

“Of course, I have been for a while now. To be honest I thought it was quite obvious…” Alec said, rubbing his neck with his hand.

“Not to me it wasn’t.” Magnus said with a wide smile, which Alec was sure matched his own. Before they knew it they were kissing heatedly. Alec had craved kissing Magnus for so long; it was kind of surrealistic when it was suddenly happening. Not that Alec was complaining. Magnus was a great kisser. The rest of their evening was spent with watching a movie and cuddling. In the end they were kissing more than watching the movie. And the day after that Alec didn’t go out with Izzy, but went on his first real date with Magnus.

And when Izzy was confronted about the lie, she just claimed that they needed a push or else nothing would have happened. Alec couldn’t be too mad at Izzy for that, since it got him Magnus.

 

 


End file.
